Cuddle
by Teegra123
Summary: Sanji wakes up to see Zoro cuddling him. How does our favorite blonde chef react? (ZoSan fluff) I guess you can say this is another moment between them ;) My first ZoSan fanfic. If there are flaws to this story, comment them in the review. Anyway, this is set after Alabasta, Robin joining the crew, and right after they met the Foxy Pirates. (Warning/: minor bad language.)


Sanji didn't want to get up.

However, being the chef of the ship, he was permitted to rise before anyone else in the crew. Besides, he didn't want Nami-san or Robin-chan waiting on him—and knowing Luffy, he definitely wanted to get started.

But he felt so comfortable right now—even if he was sleeping on the floor of the men's quarters. And he was warm. Very warm. It felt too nice to move.

_'….Five more minutes wouldn't be too bad.' _He thought_._

The soft warmth seemed to wrap around him and Sanji smiled, bringing his body down into a foetus position so that he could nuzzle deeper into its embrace. He was slowly drifting back to sleep when he felt something rub against his back. Groaning softly, Sanji peeled open his eye— to meet green hair.

Green hair.

_**Green. Hair.**_

Zoro was sleeping on the floor with Sanji, soft snores slipping past slightly parted lips. The swordsman had his arms wrapped tightly around the cook's waist as his head was tucked securely into the crook of his stomach.

Cuddling. He was _cuddling _him. But Sanji noticed he had his own arms around the swordsman, his hands cupping that head of mysterious green hair. It felt so soft…

Sanji paled and quickly withdrew his hands.

He had to get up.

_But how the hell will I get this damned swordsman off me? _Sanji frowned at the thought. He gripped the arms around his waist and, carefully, he tried loosening them. He saw Zoro's face screw up into a small frown—he stopped moving—but slowly went back to his peaceful expression. The cook sighed in relief. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Using one of his hands, Sanji pushed at the arms wrapped around his waist with surprising gentleness. "Oi, Marimo." Sanji whispered softly. Only a snore in response.

"Zoro." He nudged the swordsman's head.

Zoro frowned in his sleep again, eyebrows creasing together, before tightening his hold on the cook. Sanji huffed in irritation. "Shitty Marimo…get the fuck up already!" He shoved at the other's shoulders this time. The swordsman growled faintly. "Stupid Ero-cook, let me sleep…" He murmured drowsily and shifted his head, nudging deeper into the cook's stomach. Sanji growled in return.

"Damn it mossball! Shitty bastard! Fucking directionally-challenged swordsman, with your stupid block head of stupid green hair!" Sanji hissed under his breath.

Giving up on shoving the swordsman awake, the cook tried worming his way out of the muscular arms. But Zoro wasn't having any of that as he subconsciously tugged the cook back when he only got an inch or two out. Sanji frowned in annoyance. '_God dammit. Maybe I should just kick him…'_

**_'But then the others would wake up.'_**

_'Like I give a fuck anymore, I just want him off of me!'_

His inner argument with himself was short lived when Zoro tried burying his head deeper into Sanji's stomach again—only to end up nudging his pelvis.

Sanji let out a girlish yelp.

_'FUCK IT!'_

Instantly, Sanji slammed the sole of his foot into the swordsman's stomach, sending him flying across the room and slamming into the wall, causing it to vibrate from the impact of the heavy body. The commotion caused Luffy to fall out of his hammock and right onto Usopp, who instantly awoke and screamed as he too fell out of his own bed, bringing Luffy with him. Chopper sprung up from his hammock and started running around, screaming that they were under attack again. Sanji ignored them and focused his attention only on the Marimo who was climbing out of the new hole he made in the wall.

Zoro, who was oblivious to what he did in his sleep, snarled, "The hell shitty cook? What do you think you're doing?!"

Sanji answered with a kick.


End file.
